


Naegiri Week 2016

by Ramix



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Lots Of Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Nightmares, Office Romance, PTSD, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, dr3 spoilers, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramix/pseuds/Ramix
Summary: My Submissions for Naegiri Week 2016. One story for each day. Themes are: Dream, Resist, Unexpected, Frozen, Heat, Gift, Tradition. Ties into my other Naegiri story, Moving Forward.





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Here is my first entry into Naegiri Week 2016! Strap yourselves in cause it’s an angsty one. Don’t worry though, I promise the rest of these will be super-mega-ultra-fluffy. Fair warning, they will also be kinda sexual in nature, although there will be nothing explicit, just lots of implied stuff and talking about it. Enjoy! This one is actually one of my favorite of the entries I wrote.
> 
> Also, these fics will tie-in to my other naegiri fic “Moving Forward”, you don’t really need to read that to get these but it might help. They take place in the same “canon” and some elements from it will be referenced here. I’ll also be working on chapter 2 of that fic and try to get it up during Naegiri week.

**Dream**

Makoto Kirigiri’s life was going pretty well, all things considered. Sure, the world was still recovering from the influence of despair, a _lot_ of people were dead, many of whom he knew and liked, his role in the recent history of the world had made him a somewhat controversial figure, there were times when he woke up in the middle of the night screaming and had to be comforted by his wife, sometimes _she_ woke up screaming and had to be comforted by _him_ , and his workload as Headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy was pretty big, but it wasn’t _all_ bad.

Not _all_ of his friends were dead, he and his loved ones were together and relatively happy, the world was healing slowly, but it was definitely healing, and already the world of despair that they had lived in seemed like a thing of the past. His little sister was with him, safe and sound and happy, and although there were times when he didn’t like his job, he was proud and happy to be the Headmaster of Hope’s Peak. To top it all off, he was married to the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent, _wonderful_ person he’d ever met, and they were happy together.

In some ways, it was like a dream come true. And sometimes that thought worried him.

One night he was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Kyoko Kirigiri sat up next to him, reading a book by the light of a lamp on her dresser as she often did before sleeping. Usually Makoto would be reading his own book or manga, or flipping through a magazine, or even playing video games on his handheld, but tonight was one of _those_ nights, when the weight of everything he had lived through decided to come up for a visit and hit him all at once.

“Do you ever wonder if any of this is real?” he blurted out.

Next to him Kirigiri looked away from her book and looked at him with a mix of emotions ranging from surprise, confusion, curiosity to concern before returning to her neutral expression (which had changed from a stoic frown into a comfortable little smile since the start of their relationship, at least while she was alone with her husband).

“What do you mean?” she asked, putting her book down on the dresser before lying down and scooting closer to him.

Makoto hesitated for a moment before turning away from her, lying on his side. “It’s nothing, sorry.”

Kirigiri clicked her tongue. “Makoto…” she scolded.

“Really, I’m fine, you can just go back to reading,” he said, although he didn’t turn around to face her.

Unfortunately for him, Kyoko was relentless. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“I know, really. I just don’t want to talk about this…”

“That’s rather odd considering you asked me about it.”

Makoto shifted uncomfortably. “Kyoko, please, can you just drop it?”

She responded by placing her hand, her _bare_ hand, on his shoulder. “Makoto, how many times have you insisted on helping me even when I asked you to drop it?” she asked, leaning in closer to him. “And every time you’ve gotten through, and it’s always been for the better. Now let me help you. Because that’s what we _do_ ; we help each other,” she whispered tenderly.

Makoto stayed silent for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. “Do… do you ever feel like none of this is real? Like our entire life is just a dream?” he asked as he shifted over to lie on his back and gaze at her.

“Well, I’d imagine that everyone thinks like that from time to time, but this isn’t just some philosophical musing, is it? What brought this on?”

“It’s just…” he hesitated, taking a deep breath before continuing. “This all seems too good to be true sometimes.”

Kyoko was about to respond when he continued before she could speak up.

“I just keep thinking that maybe I’m still back at the old headquarters, and maybe we couldn’t stop the Hope Video, so now all of this is just some happy dream that my head made up to turn me into a mindless zombie, or maybe the Despair Video brainwashed me and right now I’m out there committing atrocities, or maybe...maybe...” His breaths became more and more ragged as he spoke.

“Maybe I died and this is all just a hallucination before my mind shuts down, or maybe I died and this is my version of heaven, or maybe you died and I couldn’t take it so I just shut down and locked myself in a world where you didn’t.” at this point his breathing had become choked, and he was starting to hyperventilate.

“Maybe I never even made it out of Hope’s Peak the first time around, maybe this is all just another plan by Junko to make me fall into despair. Hope and Despair are always side-by-side, I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop,” he raised his arm to wipe away the tears that were forming. “I keep thinking that one day I’m going to wake up and you’re not going to be here anymore.”

Kyoko sighed. This wasn’t the first time that he had expressed such fears. He’d been worried that her survival was all a dream since they first reunited, so it was sad, but not surprising to her that he still held such fears. So she decided to dispel them the same way she had before: by kissing him.

He stiffened in surprise at first, but he soon relaxed and kissed her back, holding on to her desperately. It wasn’t long before she felt tears running down his face. When they broke apart, she embraced him and whispered soothingly into his ear. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. We both promised to live on together, and that’s a promise I intend to keep. This isn’t a dream, I swear.”

Makoto buried his head in the crook of her neck, tightening his hold on her and letting out a choked sob. “That’s not what scares me…”

She looked at him in confusion for a moment before he continued. “The worst part is that if this is a dream… then I don’t want to wake up,” he said as tears continued to pour down his face.

“I...I’m just so happy now; everything we fought for is finally coming true, and you’re here with me. I don’t want to go back to a world where I have to wonder if every day is going to be my last, or if I’m going to lose you, or someone else. I don’t want to hear about the latest terrorist attack, or the next mission, or the sound of Monokuma’s laughter, I just want to keep living like this.”

Kyoko stroked his head affectionately. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be happy, Makoto…”

“But I’m supposed to be carrying the burden of Hope!” he sobbed. “How can I claim to be doing that if I’m only willing to do it when things are going right for me?! How can I call myself the Ultimate Hope if I’m not willing to give up my happiness for the world?”

He let out another choked sob before continuing. “Whenever I look at you I just… I just feel so happy. But then sometimes I feel guilty, like I don’t deserve that happiness, and sometimes I feel like I need to wake up and face the real world. How can I call myself your husband if I couldn’t choose you over the world?”

Kyoko took her face in his hands and placed their foreheads together, staring him in the eye to make sure that he understood everything she said. “Makoto, listen to me: you deserve to be happy. You’ve been through _so_ much, we both have, and it’s okay for you to be happy after everything you’ve suffered through, you don’t need to feel guilty.”

She paused for a second to gently brush away some of his tears with her thumbs, he stared at her mutely. “I know that if it came to it, you would sacrifice me for the rest of the world, but I don’t hold it against you. That’s just part of what makes you who you are; that’s the man I fell in love with.”

She smiled. “But the beautiful thing about it is that you don’t have to make that choice. That’s what we fought and suffered for: to create a world where we wouldn’t have to, where no one would have to. You don’t need to choose between a world where you’re happy and a real world, because the world where you’re happy _is_ real.” She removed her hands from his face to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. “I promise you that none of this is a dream, or an illusion, or a hallucination. It may be shameful as a detective, but I don’t have any evidence for you, all I can do is ask that you have faith in me, but I swear to you that this is real. So please, believe in me.”

Makoto began to cry once again, tightening his grip on her as he sobbed into her shoulder. “Thank you… thank you,” he said in between sobs.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Eventually they separated once Makoto had calmed down. He reached up to dry the remaining tears on his face, and smiled at her, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, but he looked genuinely happy, and it made her smile, too.

“Are you feeling better now?” she asked.

“Yeah...I’m feeling better. Thank you for this, it really helped me to get this off my chest,” he replied, sighing in relief.

“I’m glad. Remember, I’m always here for you if you need to talk to me about something like this,” she said, caressing his hand.

“I know, thank you. The same goes for you, you can talk to me about anything,” he said.

“I know, thank you Makoto. Now let’s get some sleep,” she answered before turning off the lights and settling into the bed, getting comfortable.

“Hey, Kyoko?” she heard in the darkness.

“Hm?”

“Promise me you’ll be here when I wake up?” he asked shakily.

She grabbed his hand and held on tight, “I promise.”

He let out a long sigh of relief. “Thank you. Good night, I love you.”

She tightened her grip on his hand and leaned in to snuggle against him. “I love you too, good night, Makoto...”

“...and sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A message to the fandom: please let these poor children rest. They deserve to be happy.


	2. Resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes day 2 of Naegiri Week! I'm actually very fond of this one, and I'm glad Naegiri week gave me the chance to write it. A few ideas I used for Naegiri week were originally ideas I thought of when brainstorming for Moving Forward, but were eventually scrapped because I couldn't think of a way to develop them into full-length stories or incorporate them into existing ones. But Naegiri week gave me the opportunity to write them on their own as shorter stories. So I'm glad. Enjoy!

Makoto was a rather affectionate lover. Whenever he got the chance he would kiss his wife, hug her, hold her hand, whisper sweet words into her ear or any other affectionate act he could think of to let her know just how much he adored her. Kyoko was also rather affectionate, but with a key distinction: although she had grown out of it in some ways, she was still a very private and reserved person, so public displays of affection made her uncomfortable. Behind closed doors, she was still very affectionate, perhaps not as much as he was, but she still loved to kiss him, hold him, and do all other sorts of couple-y things with him. Just as long as it wasn't in public. Makoto respected this of course, and kept his displays of affection private, for the most part. Sometimes, however, it was very hard to resist.

As he stared blankly at the pile of paperwork in front of him, Makoto couldn't help but wish for some sort of distraction to get his mind off of work. Fortunately for him, that distraction appeared in the form of Vice-Principal Kyoko Kirigiri. She held a bundle of papers in her hands as she entered the room, leafing through them before looking up at him.

"Headmaster, I have something here that requires your attention," she said.

"Right, what is it, Kyoko?" he replied.

Although she began explaining the situation to him, he really wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. Headmaster Kirigiri's mind was more focused on other things, like the wide open door behind her, and the students shuffling through the halls. Makoto had an "open-door" policy on his office; he wanted the students to know that they could come to him for help whenever they needed it, and while it did endear him to them, it also came at the cost of his privacy. Which was rather troublesome at times. Like right now, when he was too busy staring at his wife's luscious, kissable lips to pay any attention to the words they were forming.

Crap. He should really be listening to her, shouldn't he? What was she saying? Something about the A/C? He _was_ feeling hotter than usual that day. It would certainly explain why she wasn't wearing her vest like she usually did, and why the top two buttons of her shirt were so... _tantalizingly_ unbuttoned. It wasn't like he could _see_ much, but since he already knew what was underneath, it was easy to imagine it when he got a glimpse of her collarbone and he should really start paying attention to what she was saying.

"Headmaster? Makoto? Are you listening?" she asked.

He shook his head and looked at her apologetically, a blush forming on his face. "Ah, no. Sorry, I was a little distracted there, what was it you wanted to talk about?" he said with an awkward smile as he scratched his cheek.

Kyoko smirked lightly. "Perhaps we should discuss this in my office?"

"Ah, y-yes I think that would be for the best," he replied, getting out of his seat and walking over to the door to her office.

The Vice-Principal's office was a smaller room connected to the Headmaster's office. It was dimly lit by the window which Kyoko usually kept covered by curtains, and the only door, which went into his office, was usually kept locked. It was also soundproof, as per Kyoko's request. As a result of this and Makoto's "open door" policy, her office was where the couple usually went when they needed to be alone for whatever reason. As soon as she had locked the door behind her, Makoto captured Kyoko's lips in a deep kiss, holding onto her as she returned it. Once they broke apart, she smiled at him fondly. The two of them blushed and breathed heavily as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist any longer," he said sheepishly.

She giggled at him, clearing her throat and brushing her hair behind her ear before returning to business, though she was still blushing madly.

"Alright, so, as I was saying…"

Makoto really wanted to pay attention to what she was saying. But he also really, _really,_ wanted to kiss her again. So he did.

Kyoko's eyes widened as he cut her off in the middle of her sentence, but she soon closed them and returned the kiss, deepening it. After a few moments they broke apart again, both of them panting and blushing.

"As much as I enjoy this, Headmaster…" she said breathily, running a finger down his chest, "Do you think you could stop kissing me for one second so I can speak?"

Makoto chuckled. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Right, the A/C has been-mmmph?!"

She was cut off as he pressed his lips to her once again, the two of them breaking apart much more quickly this time. Kyoko stared at him with a frown.

"You said one second," he replied with an innocent grin.

She sighed in defeat. She couldn't stay mad at him, especially not when he was being this cute, so she settled on a compromise.

"Alright, then do you think you could kiss me somewhere other than my mouth so I can continue speaking?" she asked.

"Sure, I can do that," he responded cheerfully, leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek.

Kyoko smiled. "Alright, so the A/C has been malfunctioning for most of the day and a lot of students and faculty have been-ah!" She was cut off by a gasp as Makoto's lips trailed down to her neck, peppering her with tiny kisses as he made his way further down. "H-have been complaining, so we need to make a call to fix it as soon as possible."

The two of them didn't get much work done that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: my first idea for this theme was significantly darker, but I decided to scrap that in favor of using this one. And I'm very glad I did. Please give me all the Naegiri fluff guys im dying here.


	3. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's day 3! I'd like to give a huge thanks to my good friend and fellow shipper CapnDirosso for this one. I was having a lot of trouble thinking of an idea for this theme but then their art inspired me. This story is based on a birthday drawing that they made for Kirigiri's birthday. Go check out their blog on tumblr and look at their own Naegiri week stuff. Enjoy!

**Unexpected**

Kyoko Kirigiri wasn't really all that keen on celebrating her birthday. She understood why some people would like to make a big deal out of it, and she certainly _did_ enjoy celebrating, she just wasn't fond of big overdone festivities, so she preferred to keep things low-profile. She told her friends and family as much, and they complied. Usually, her birthday celebration consisted of a small get-together with her closest friends and family, the occasional phone call wishing her well, unwrapping some gifts, and then some...private time with her husband. She liked it that way.

So when Makoto told her he had a special surprise for her birthday, she was a bit worried.

Kyoko trusted her husband. She had complete and absolute faith in him. She knew that he was intelligent, and she knew that he knew her well enough to not do anything stupid. But he was also very earnest, and sometimes he went a bit overboard. She wasn't expecting anything too over-the-top, and she was probably worried for nothing.

But on the other hand, he had sent her a text message telling her to come to the school gym after hours, alone, once the school was empty. So she wasn't really sure _what_ to expect.

As she reached the doors to the gym, she took a deep breath, and prepared for the worst.

In the middle of the gym, highlighted by a single spotlight in an otherwise dark room, was a gigantic cake, covered in purple frosting and heart decorations.

"Well…" she said flatly. "That was unexpected."

She approached the cake slowly, looking around the gym for any signs of life. She was fully expecting her friends to jump out at her and yell "surprise" but she couldn't see anywhere to hide in the wide-open gym floor. Stopping in front of the cake, Kyoko placed her hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"How did he even _get_ a cake this big?" she pondered.

"Happy Birthday Kyoko!"

Kyoko Kirigiri was prepared for a _lot_ of things. Among the things she was _not_ prepared for, however, was seeing her husband jump out of the cake, covered in frosting, and stark naked except for a loin-cloth and black bow-tie. So when that exact scenario unfurled in front of her, the shock proved to be a bit too much for her.

"Ah! I'm sorry Kyoko! Just hang on!" Makoto yelled as he scrambled to get out of the cake and onto the ground.

He really wasn't sure how he expected Kyoko to react to his "special surprise". The whole thing had been Hagakure's idea in the first place (which really should have been the first hint that it was a bad idea), and he had only agreed to consider it after a lot of prodding from Asahina. Eventually even Komaru was bugging him to do it, so he conceded. Out of all the ways Kyoko could have reacted, however, he really didn't expect to see her sprawled on the floor with a goofy grin on her face and suffering from a massive nosebleed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kyoko's always the serious straight man in Naegiri! She can't be silly!" Listen. LISTEN. Let her be goofy.


	4. Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is day 4! Unlike the rest of the stories, I didn't plan this one out all the way ahead of time, I just sorta made it up as I went along. As a result I think it's pretty uninspired, but I'm still happy with how it came out. This one is also kinda nsfw but not really all that much.

**Frozen**

Of all the times for the A/C to start malfunctioning again, it just _had_ to be on the coldest day of the year. Kyoko Kirigiri idly wondered if her husband's infamously erratic luck had anything to do with it. She clutched her winter coat as she shivered, trying to preserve her body heat as she entered the school's faculty lounge.

Scanning the room, Kirigiri searched for her objective. She passed by several of her co-workers who were suffering the cold in their own ways, including a young couple who were cuddling in an attempt to warm up (which, she had to admit, was a really good idea), a teacher who was under so many layers of clothing that they were completely unrecognizable, and her close friend Aoi Asahina pitifully trying to bite into a donut that was nearly frozen solid. She ignored these poor souls and strode across the room towards her target: the coffee machine. Sighing in relief, she began brewing herself a pot; the thought of the hot black liquid already made her feel warmer. As she waited for the machine to finish its work, a young secretary approached her.

"U-um, e-e-excuse me, Vice-Princip-p-pal?" she stuttered between clattering teeth and intense shivers.

"Yes?" Kyoko responded, glancing impatiently at the coffee machine to her side and silently urging it to hurry up.

"Y-you wouldn't happen t-to know w-when the t-temperature will be going b-b-back to n-normal, would you?" she asked. Kyoko was honestly surprised that the poor girl could even form a complete sentence.

"I'm afraid not," she replied. "I'm going to go ask the Headmaster myself later."

The secretary nodded, giving her a grateful smile. "I s-s-see, th-thank you, mam. H-have a nice day," she said before walking away.

As soon as the coffee was done, Kyoko poured herself a mug and headed towards the Headmaster's office. Inside she saw Makoto wearing a fur coat over a hoodie over his normal suit rubbing himself for warmth as he did his work.

"Headmaster, we have to do something about this cold," she said as she walked in, prompting him to look up from his work.

Makoto sighed. "Yeah, I know. I already made a call to have it fixed. They're sending someone over but since the snow is blocking most of the roads it's going to take them a while to get here."

Kyoko groaned in frustration. "Well what are we supposed to do, we can hardly conduct class in this temperature. Should we just send the students home?" she asked.

He scratched his head in thought for a minute before sighing again. "Yeah, I think that would be for the best… we might as well let everyone go home where they can turn on a heater."

A minute later he turned on the PA system and announced that the school was closing early and that all students and faculty could leave. He sighed and leaned back against his chair.

Kyoko smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. "So, shall we go home then?"

Makoto frowned. "You'll have to go on without me, I need to stay here."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because," he replied slumping forward in his chair and laying his head on his desk pitifully. "I need to be here when the repairmen show up so they can fix the A/C for tomorrow. Otherwise we're just going to have the exact same problem."

Kyoko groaned in frustration. He was right, of course, and it was rather obvious in hindsight, but she was a bit distracted by the thought of snuggling under a warm blanket. With a determined frown, she set her coffee down on his desk, then walked over to the door, closed it, and then locked it.

Makoto blinked in confusion. "Huh? Why'd you close the door?"

"So that no one can see me do this," she replied as she strode to his desk and casually sat herself down on his lap.

"W-w-w-what?" he stammered, blushing madly. "Kyoko! What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping you company until we can both go home," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Y-yes but why are you sitting on my lap?" he asked.

"Because," she said as she snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "In the midst of all this cold, you're somehow very warm, and this helps us both fight off the cold."

Makoto gulped nervously. "You don't have to stay, you know. You could just go home without me, I'm fine, really."

"Maybe," she replied. "But I feel like keeping you company. And besides, you owe me for all the cold today."

"Huh? Why?!" he asked indignantly.

"Because, the fact that the A/C just _happened_ to malfunction on the coldest day of the year is probably due to your luck," she replied grumpily.

He sighed in defeat. "I don't know, usually when my luck does something bad, it ends up balancing out with good luck, and I don't see that happening any time soon."

Kyoko smirked. "I don't know about _that_ , you might get _lucky_ when we get home if I still need you to warm me up."

Makoto's entire face turned redder than a tomato as he shot up, sitting ramrod straight in his seat and turning into a stammering mess. "K-K-K-K-Kyoko!"

His wife giggled mischievously as she poked him on the cheek. "Your face is heating up, dear. See? I'm helping you stay warm. I'll expect you to return the favor, of course."

* * *

 

Back at the faculty lounge, Asahina blew on the donut in a vain attempt to heat it up to an edible- or at least _chewable_ \- temperature. A single tear rolled down her face as she failed.

"I just wanted to eat my donuts…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious that I couldn't think of an actual ending for this one?


	5. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Naegiri Week! This one is one of my favorites. Another chapter with some sexual content in it. Significantly heavier than the rest of the themes too. Like Resist, this one was based on a scrapped idea I had for Moving Forward. I'm glad I got the chance to write it out. This is basically one long-ass headcanon and character interpretation in the form of a fic. And also a pretty short fic. Enjoy.

**Heat**

Makoto and Kyoko Kirigri had a very intimate relationship. Not just in the sexual sense, of course. They were both very open with each other, they spent most of their time together, they did all the things that lovers generally do, and they were happy together.

But they were very intimate in the sexual sense as well. Of course, when two people love each other as much as these two did, it's perfectly natural for them to express their love physically. They had a rather healthy sex life, and they spent a fair bit of time doing it.

Naturally, it wasn't all about love, however. They were both healthy adults with urges that needed to be satisfied, and they were both rather attractive, even more so when viewed through the eyes of someone in love. They often flirted with each other, trying out different… "methods" to keep things fresh, to varying degrees of success. There was also a more primal aspect to their sexual relationship.

There is a phenomenon (colloquially known as "Glad-To-Be-Alive Sex") in which, after surviving a near-death experience, people tend to celebrate by making love, a completely sensible way of celebrating. What better way to celebrate life than to take part in one of the liveliest activities two people can participate in? Makoto and Kyoko essentially experienced a long-term version of this phenomenon.

Having survived not one, but _two_ killing games, and having spent most of the time in between at a job which lent itself to near-death experiences, they had both built up quite a bit of frustration which needed to be released. Kyoko in particular had come dangerously close to death, close enough that some would argue she had died and come back to life rather than just "coming close". So of course, once they had finally admitted their feelings for each other and entered a relationship, it wasn't long before they began to...celebrate. Normally, this phenomenon would result in them doing it on the boat ride back home after the Final Killing Game, but Kyoko's need to recover from her near-death experience obviously made that a non-option. Soon after she was healthy enough, they began making up for lost time.

They both expected the urge to remind each other and themselves that they were still alive to fade away with time, and to an extent, it did, but never completely. Even years into their marriage, there were still moments when the weight of everything they had been through came crashing down on them, and they sought out relief in each other. It wasn't just making up for lost time, it was preparing for the future. They both knew what it was like to feel the pain and regret of never being able to see the one you loved again, they had both experienced it, so they wanted to make sure that if the time ever came when they were torn apart again, that they had as few regrets as possible.

There was also the fact that they _never_ suffered from nightmares when they slept after making love. This in and of itself was the reason behind many of their nights of passion. Oftentimes if they had been experiencing troubled thoughts, or if they had been suffering from nightmares the day before, or even if they had just woken up from a nightmare and wanted to be sure that their sleep was restful for the rest of the night, they would make love to each other in order to ward off the nightmares. Most of the time they didn't even need to talk about it. After spending so much time together, they had already learned how to speak to each other through actions and body language. A kiss in _just_ the right spot, a hand that wandered just enough to ask for permission without being invasive, a hug that was just a bit tighter than usual. They had many ways of asking each other for comfort.

So while it was certainly born of love, their sex life wasn't driven entirely by love. It certainly wasn't love that drove them to abandon all their work in the middle of the day so that they could lock themselves in her office and fuck each other against a wall, not even bothering to undress and screaming out each other's names as they took full advantage of the soundproofed room.

They did it because when they became one they didn't need to worry about the past or future. They didn't have to worry about their trauma, or scars, or nightmares, or brushes with death, or mistakes, or regrets, or fears, or enemies, or friends, or their work, or their insecurities. They didn't have to worry about Despair, or Hope, or all the people who looked up to and relied on them, or the people they had lost along the way, or the people who were hiding and lying in wait for the perfect opportunity to take away everything they cherished once again, or the possibility that each time they saw each other might be the last.

They did it because in the heat of the moment, the only thing they had to worry about was _each other_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why so many of my ideas for writing Naegiri have to do with their sex life. Maybe it's just because I ship them REALLY hard, or maybe it's because I think they really need to be happy. Or maybe it has to do with this headcanon. Who knows.


	6. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Day 6 of Naegiri Week! We're almost at the end. Thematically, this should probably have been posted before "Heat" as a build-up to that whole headcanon thing, and I actually did write this before writing Heat but eh whatever. Some more sexy stuff in here, be warned.

**Gift**

Makoto Kirigiri walked home from the grocery store, having just finished some last-minute shopping for the party that they would be having later that night. His birthday had arrived, and as per tradition, his friends and family were all throwing him a party to celebrate. His wife had told him that she had forgotten some groceries for the party and asked him if he could go buy them while she handled some last-minute planning. Always eager to help, he agreed and ran off, heading to the store on foot since it wasn't that far from their apartment and the list of groceries was small enough that he could carry everything in one hand. Whipped cream, cherries, and hot fudge; he figured that Kyoko was going to be baking him a cake or something and she had forgotten some toppings.

Once he was a few blocks away from home, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out curiously, he saw that he had received a text message from his wife, so he opened it up to see what she needed.

" _Hello, dear. When will you be getting home?"_

He thumbed the touchscreen on his phone to type out a reply.

" _Im almost home, y? Did you need me for something?"_ He idly wondered if he was taking too long.

" _No, no. Don't worry, I was just wondering. I have your gift ready for you."_

He smiled. _"Oh? I can't wait =D. What did u get me?"_

" _A hoodie."_

He stopped walking for a moment and blinked in confusion, he certainly wasn't expecting an actual answer to his question.

" _Really?"_

" _Yes, really. What's wrong, you don't like it?"_

He panicked and quickly typed out another reply.

" _Nononono Im glad really! I just wasnt expecting you to tell me. U usually like to surprise me with stuff like this."_

" _Hmmmmmm. That is true."_

She didn't say anything else after that, so he just told her that he'd be home soon and resumed walking, puzzled as to what his wife was planning.

When he arrived, he called out to Kyoko to let her know he was home, but received no answer. Confused, he closed the door behind him and put the bag of groceries down on the kitchen table, searching for any sign of his wife. He found her waiting for him in their bedroom.

She was lying on the bed, sitting up against the headboard with a devious smile on her face. She was wearing an unfamiliar hoodie (which he could only presume was the one she had gotten for him) zipped all the way up, and, as far as Makoto could tell, nothing else. Her long, bare, legs were suspiciously crossed, and it took everything he had in him not to stare.

"So," she asked casually, "how was your trip?"

"U-um, good. It was good," he replied awkwardly, shifting slightly. "I-is that the hoodie you got me?"

"Indeed it is."

"And you're wearing it."

"Correct."

He cleared his throat, unsure of how to proceed.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" she asked, beckoning him towards her with one ungloved finger.

He gulped, and stepped forward, crawling onto the bed towards her. Once he reached her, she leaned back to give him easier access to the zipper. His hands shook slightly as he began to pull down the zipper, he gulped as he progressed and-yep she definitely wasn't wearing anything else under the hoodie.

Kyoko smirked deviously. "What's wrong, Makoto? Aren't you going to unwrap your gift?"

Makoto continued with shaky hands. Once he finished unzipping, he let out a strangled gasp as she leaned forward to press her chest against his and placed her lips against his ear to whisper huskily into it.

"Happy birthday, my dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )


	7. Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. The end of Naegiri Week 2016. It's been fun. I'd just like to say that I am super grateful for this fandom. I've made some very good friends because of it, and I've been able to see some beautiful art and writing. God I love Naegiri. A huge thank you to everyone who read my fics for this week! And a HUMONGOUS thank you to everyone who left a comment. I hope you all liked reading my fics!
> 
> I should warn you that writing this chapter gave me diabetes. It's my favorite of all the Naegiri week stories I wrote. Merry Christmas everyone, and God bless us all.
> 
> P.S. Fuk u haters. Naegiri is canon and hope arc was great. Fite me u fcking salty scrubs

**Tradition**

Makoto and Kyoko laid on a blanket that they had brought out to their special spot outside the school.

One of the new Headmaster's favorite features of his school was the gorgeous garden. It had been a specific personal request he'd made during the school's earlier years, and he was very happy with the results. Over time, the garden had become a secret hideaway of sorts for him and his wife, and they often spent time together there. They did lots of different things there, but one of their favorite things to do was make flower crowns.

They had done it together a few times back when they were still students at the old Hope's Peak. Before the School Life of Mutual Killing, before the Tragedy. Back when "Despair" was just a synonym for "sad" and "Hope" was just the name and purpose of their school. After they had become a couple and rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy together, they soon began to spend a lot of time together in the garden, and one day they decided to make flower crowns together. It soon became a tradition of sorts for them.

Having just finished making each other crowns, they placed them atop each other's heads and kissed, before lying down on the blanket hand-in-hand and staring at the sky in comfortable silence.

It was Makoto who broke the silence.

"Hey, Kyoko?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think of the afterlife?" he asked.

"I think I don't plan on visiting anytime soon," she deadpanned.

He scrambled to sit up as he apologized. "A-ah! Sorry! I didn't mean for it to come out like that!"

Kyoko just smiled and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's fine Makoto, I was just making a joke."

He sighed as he laid back down beside her and continued staring at the sky.

"So… what do you think happens after you die?"

"Well, I couldn't really tell you. My last visit was too short to get much of an idea," she joked.

When he tightened his grip on her hand in response, she sighed and looked at him apologetically. "Sorry. Truth be told, I don't think about it too much. I suppose it's odd, for someone who's dealt with death for so long to not think about what comes after it, but I've always been more focused on the world of the living. I think I've just always assumed that the afterlife would be some sort of heavenly world, where all your loved ones are waiting for you, where you reunite with everyone you've lost and spend time with them."

"I see…"

"What brought this on?" she asked as she scooted over to lean her head against his shoulder.

"Nothing, really," he said as he rested his head on hers, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I've just been thinking about this recently."

"So what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think happens when you die?" she clarified.

"Well…" he began, scratching his cheek nervously with his free hand. "To be honest, I think I prefer to believe in reincarnation."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow in surprise. _That_ was rather unexpected. "I see. Is it a spiritual thing? Were you raised to believe in that?" she asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, no no. It's just…" he trailed off for a bit, pausing before continuing. "Well, lately I've started to think that, when I die, I'd like to be reborn. So I can meet you again."

She blushed. "O-oh, I see."

He rolled over to hover above her, placing his hands on either side of her head and leaning down so that their foreheads touched. "I want to meet you again in the next life, so that I can fall in love with you all over again. I want to hold your hand again for the first time, I want to experience our first kiss again, our first date, our first home together, our first time, our marriage. Then when that's over, I want to be reborn again and do it all over again. I want to keep experiencing all these firsts with you again and again. I want to keep being reborn so that I can keep meeting you, and fall in love with you over and over again."

She giggled, her blush intensifying as she removed one of her gloves to place a bare hand on his cheek. "You do realize, of course, that even if reincarnation is real, there's no guarantee that we'll fall in love with each other in our next life, or even meet each other again?"

He smiled, blushing lightly. "Yeah, I know, but… I guess I just have hope."

"Hmmm, you make an excellent point. But, you know…"

Kyoko spun them around to reverse their position and laid on top of him smiling brightly as she pressed their lips together. "...as great as first times are, I don't think repeat performances are all that bad either."

He chuckled. "Well I can't argue with that," he said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

The couple laughed and smiled in between kisses as they laid under the sky in each other's arms.

"Here's to repeat performances," she said, smiling sweetly.

"And to many more to come," he answered, matching her smile with an even brighter one as he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

On the outskirts of a city, a boy sat at the edge of a garden, picking flowers. A girl he had never seen before approached him, and stopped a few steps away. She cleared her throat to get his attention before speaking.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm picking flowers."

"Yes, I can see that, but why?"

"Well, I'm making flower crowns."

"Flower crowns?"

"Yeah, my little sister and I used to make them when we were really young."

"I see…"

"U-um, would you like to, uh, join me?"

"W-what?"

"Ah, sorry. Was that rude?"

"It's fine, but…why?"

The boy scratched his cheek while smiling in embarrassment.

"Um… well, promise you won't think this is weird?"

"I'll try."

"Well, when I saw you, for some reason, this thought just popped into my head: 'I want to make flower crowns with this girl', so I figured I'd ask you."

"O-oh. I see."

"Sorry, I made it weird, didn't I?"

The girl tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well...not really. It's just… when I saw you, for some reason, I thought the same thing. It's odd."

"O-oh! Really? Well… does that mean you want to make flower crowns with me?"

"Well… don't you think making flower crowns with a complete stranger is a little bizarre?"

"Hmmm, I guess you've got a point. But…"

"Hm?"

"If we introduce ourselves, then we're not strangers, are we?"

"I suppose you're not... wrong."

"So, do you want to make flower crowns with me, then?"

"Alright, but we have to introduce ourselves. You go first."

"Huh? Oh, okay. Nice to meet you, my name is…"


End file.
